


July

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [66]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Summer, Teenagers, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sara's favorite ice cream is vanilla bean swirled with thick, chewy ribbons of caramel stripes. Mila learns this when they're edging into their late-teens, hanging around the boardwalk a mile out from the skaters arena by themselves.





	July

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ALL KNOW I HAD TO DO SOMETHING FOR MY BABIES. I MISS THEM. And my headcanon about Sara being a trans woman will continue to grace to the internet thank you very much I did my first one with Trans Woman Sara for [Beautiful In Knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739415) so if you liked this one, please check out the first one! They're not connected but hey who doesn't love trans women! Hopefully everyone does love them! Comments/thoughts on this fic are deeply appreciated!

 

066\. July

*

Sara's favorite ice cream is vanilla bean swirled with thick, chewy ribbons of caramel stripes.

Mila learns this when they're edging into their late-teens, hanging around the boardwalk a mile out from the skaters arena by themselves.

Summer blisters Mila's skin with heat. "You're gonna be a ripe red tomato in an hour," Sara teases her, squealing aloud when Mila nudges the tip of her chocolate ice cream to her jaw.

"Crispino! _Hey!_ " An unfamiliar boy with a gelled, shaved faux-hawk, maybe around nineteen, runs up to Sara. Mila doesn't appreciate the big, smirking leer on him. "Dude—what the heck happened to you?! You're a total _babe_ now!"

"Hi… Ricky," Sara mumbles, forcing the upward tilt of her lips and glancing helplessly to Mila who stares at this boy with increasing hatred.

"When I heard your name during the Ladies' Short Program, I thought it was someone else!" Ricky belts out a awkward, cringe-inducing laugh that throws his head back. Mila glares harder. "I couldn't believe it, man! I thought the whole _you turning into a_ _girl_ rumor was just bullshit from—"

Mila's chocolate ice cream cone lands harshly into his face, smearing into his eyes and nostrils.

" _Her_ name is _Sara—_ you better start using it, asshole," Mila snaps, clenching her teeth.

She's about to punch him when Ricky roars out in angry, swinging one arm, and he sputters, choking when Sara gleefully thrusts her own melting, cold ice cream into his opening mouth.

They run for it, dodging a kid on a skateboard and a pack of seagulls, holding each other's hand.

It's the _best_ summer afternoon Mila remembers.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
